A Girl's Life
by NataliaCullen13
Summary: Hunter es una chica normal, cuyo sueño de conocer a su actor favorito, Robert Pattinson,se cumple. Se vuelven amigos y talvez mas que eso. Hunter descubre que tiene una enfermedad mortal y lo mantiene en secreto. LEAN POR FAVOR!
1. Capitulo 1

Esta trama no me pertenece, TeamEdwardDUHH es la creadora de ella. Yo solo hago la traducción.

A Girl's Life

Capítulo 1

Caminaba hacia el tercer periodo de clases. El Señor Jones ya habia comenzado la clase. Ella estaba sentada, dandole la espalda a la pizarra negra. Me apresuré a sentarme junto a mi mejor amida Madi. Ella escondía algo, o mejor dicho, moria por decirme algo. Yo lo sabía, la conosco muy bien. Tomé un trozo de papel y escribi " ¿Hay algo que necesites decirme? Tu cara se ve como que si está a punto de explotar". Le dí el papel y ella comenzó a escribir algo, cuando terminó, tomé el papel e intenté leer lo que decía, pero no pude porque el Señor Jones caminada entre los escritorios. Puse la nota debajo de mi libro de matemáticas, asi el profesor no nos veria pasando notas.

¡Que felicidad! Era viernes ya estaba muy cansada de las fracciones. Tan pronto la clase terminó Madi se encontraba en mi casillero, caminé hacia ella, sacando mis libros de mi bolso. Finalmente llegué a ella, pude notar la emoción en su rostro, además, estaba saltando.

- Hunter, Hunert, Hunter, Hunter- si, esa soy yo- Tengo fantásticas noticias- no dejaba de saltar, esto debia ser algo grande, mientras la escuchaba puse mis libros en mi casillero y saqué el libro de biología

- De acuerdo Madi ¡Dime!

-Okay, conoces a Robert Pattinson, ¿sabes? tu actor favorito de todos los tiempos- Ella tenía razón, Robert Pattinson era mi actor favorito. Despues de ver Twilight, no pude evitar sentir amor por el. No, realmente creo que lo mio debe ser llamado obseción. Las paredes de mi cuarto estaban cubieta con posters de el, y mi casillero estaba lleno de pequeñas fotos de Robert.

- ¿Si? ¿Que hay con el? - Me preparé para un plan malvado-

- Bueno, mi hermano Alex trabaja en Books a Million ahora, comenzo hace una semana. Sabe que amas a Robert asi que habló con su jefe para que la firma del DVD de New Moon sea aquí. No debia decirtelo porque no quieren que vaya muchisima gente, y ya sabes lo pequeña que es la tienda, pero, no me aguanto, debia decirtelo!.

Estaba sin habla. Esto no podia estar sucediendo. Este ha sido mi sueño desde hace mucho tiempo, y creo que podré conocer a Robert - Dios mio ¿Estas bromeando?- ahora era yo la que saltaba frenéticamente- ¿Estas segura de que Robert viene?

- Si, le pregunté a mi hermano anoche y dijo que era seguro que Robert vendría. Hasta llamaron a Robert la otra noche, y el mismo dijo que estaría muy feliz de venir. ¿ Es asombroso, verdad?

- ¡Es asombroso! Chica, no puedo esperar. Tendremos que encontrar algo deslumbrante para vestir esta noche. ¡Vamos de compras a Ruw21! Debemos lucir perfectas para esta noche especial. Entonces, ¿ te quedas a dormir en mi casa hoy?

-Claro, tan pronto termine la escuela vamos a Rue 21

- Chica, no creo que pueda dormir esta noche. Estaré demasiado emocionada- La campana sonó, hora de ir a clases- Será mejor que entremos a clases, asi no nos castigan. No pretendo perderme a Robert en Books a Million esta noche

- De acuerdo, haha, como sea, te amo Alicie

- Yo tambien te amo Jaspie- Mientras caminaba a clases, sentía la seguridad de que estanoche sería una noche maravillosa

* * *

Lamento que sea tan corto, espero sus opiniones :)


	2. Chapter 2

Tan pronto la escuela terminó, caminé hacia mi wolsvagen verde. Poseia este carro desde los 16 años, y aparentemente, no iba obtener uno nuevo. Me monté en mi carro y encendí la radio, sintonicé mi estación favorita y por supuesto "Party in the U.S.A" estaba sonando. Esa cancion siempre estaba al aire, ya me estaba haendo enojar. Por suerte, mi celular vibró, bajé el volumen de la radio y tomé mi celular, era Madi

- Hola Jaspie- Alicie y Jaspie eran sobrenombres, por los que nos llamabamos

- ¿Que sucede?

- Súbele el volumen a tu radio- seguí sus ordenes

- Acabamos de descubrir que el actor Robert Pattinson se presentará hoy en Books a Million para la firma del DVD de su nueva película New Moon. Nos encantaría agradecer al dueño de Books a Million por propocionarnos esta información.- Fué lo único que escuché

- ¡Dios mio! primero que nada, si el dueño no quiere que mucha gente vaya ¿ Por que se lo dijo al locutor de esta estación? - Dijo Madi, podia notarse que estab muy enojada.

- No tengo idea Madi, pero todavía vamos a ir ¿ Verdad? Yo deseo ir- Esperaba que dijera que si. No me gusta ir a ninguna parte sin ella.

- Claro Alicie, no nos vamos a perder esto- Estaba mjy feliz, no queia perderme esta oportunidad que solo se presenta una vez en la vida. Habria estado muy deprimida si Madi se hubiera negado.- De acuerdo, entonces ¿Nos vemos en Rue 21?

- Si, estaré ahí en un rato, debo pedirle dinero a mi mamá.

- Okay, te veo allá- Estaba tan emocionada por elegir el atuendo perfecto para ver a Robert, el _debía_ notarme.

Finalmente llegué a Rue21, Madi ya estaba ahí esperando por mí. Siempre me ha gustado mucho esta tienda, vengo acá a comprar atuendos para ocaciones especiales. Yo caminaba por la sección de correas y bolsos, mientras Madi veia los vestidos.

- Muy bien Madi, hay aproximadamente 7 horas restantes para el gran momento, asi que, comencemos a comprar- dije con notable emoción

Fuimos a ver algunos _skinny jeans_, obviamente Madi compraría un par de esos. Se veia muy bonita con esos pantalosnes, definitivamente los skinny jeans eran lo suyo. Me encantan las minifaldas y decidí que iba a usar una falda. Encontré la falda perfecta y me la probé, lucía hermosa, mi trasero lucía adorable en ella (N/A: HA HA HA! claro imaginemos el trasero de Hunter) Estaba muy feliz, pero no pude encontrar una camisa, asi que acudí a Madi.

- ¿No has encontrado nada aun?

- Encontré estos pantalones verdes y esta camiza con estampado de zebra y colores neon, creo que voy a comprarla, ah, y además, esta pulcera color neon con un signo de paz.

- bien ¿ Que hay de los zapatos?

- Croe que me pondré mis converse rosa, se verán muy bien con esto - Sonrio dulcemente, sacando la lengua, típico de Madi- Y tu ¿ Qué encontraste?

- Encontré esta falda y me enamoré de ella, pero no puedo encontrar una camisa que combine, tengo un lindo top en casa, estaba pensando en usarlo. Y Tambien tengo converse rosa, y conseguí este lindo collar rosa, que tiene un signo de paz. Supongo que Robert notará que somos personas _pacíficas_- Reí junto a Madi

- ¡ Claro que lo notara! Alicie, creo queesta noche, todos los ojos estarán sobre nosotras- Todo lo que pude hacer, fué sonreir. Tomé mi bolso, pagamos la ropa, y mientras saliamos del mall, vimos cientos de anuncios que decian "Esta Noche, Robert PAttinson en Books a Million"

- Todos van a estar ahi- dije apuntando uno de los anuncios- va a estar muy conjestionado ¿ Crees que Robert nos note?- La odiaba, pero era la cruda realidad.

- Si estará lleno de gente, pero mi hermano trabaja ahi y nos dejará entrar facilmente- Me alegraba oir eso.

* * *

Hola, espero que les haya gustado! ¿ Que sucederá con Hunter? wahaha! Publicaré otro muy pronto, es que he estado muy ocupada con el colegio y no me da tiempo de traducir! :( como sea, adios!


	3. Chapter 3

Nuevo chap!

* * *

Finalmente llegamos a mi carro. Estubimos dando vueltas en el mall solo para ver cuantos posters encontrabamos. Contamos 27!

- Nos preparamos en mi casa, no?

- Claro, no me gustaría hacerlo en mi casa. Ya sabes como se pone mi hermano cuando nos arreglamos allá.

- Háblame de eso! . De acuerdo, mejor me voy a casa, probablemente mi madre estpa preocupada por mí- le dije a Madi

- Muy bien, estaré allá. Solo dame 30 minutos para buscar algunas cosas en mi casa.

- Suena vien. Nos vemos luego!

Llegué a casa y mi madre no estaba ahí. Fuí a la cocina para ver si había dejado una nota, y por supuesto que lo hizo. "Cariño, esoty en una cita con el hombre que conocí hace algunos días, estaré en casa pronto. Se que la firma de New Moon es hoy, vuelves a casa con Madi tan pronto termine, te amo, mamá". Yo sabía que ella no estaría aquí, había estado saliendo mucho con hombres ultimamente. Tomé la nota y la tiré a la basura, fui a la nevera y tomé una coca-cola. Alguien tocó el timbre.

- Pasa!- claro, era Madi

- De acuerod Hunter, vamos a alistarnos nos quedan tan solo 5 horas-

- Estoy lista- dijo Madi, su atuendo era perfecto, esos pantalones se veian perfectos en ella

- Como me veo Madi?- En mi opinion, me veía bien

- Creo que estamos listas!

Decidimos ir en mi carro porque era mas genial que el carrito blanco de Madi. Llegamos a el centro comercial, Alex, el hermano de MAdi nos dió un pase al estacionamiento, así no tendriamos que estacionarnos en otro lugar. Esta muy emocionada, habia muchas luces, cámaras, flashes y me dolían los oidos por los gritos de las fans alocadas. Fuimos a la entrada un muchacho nos pidió pases

- Sus pases por favor.

- Pases!?- Demonios, no tenemos pases

- Aquí están- Madi sacó dos pases y se los dió al muchacho

- MADI TE ADORO! Se me iba a salir el corazón, pensé que no necesitabamos pases.

- Ya lo se! Esta bien, Alex me dió anoche

- Eres una salva vidas! Estas lista para entrar?

- Demonios, si!- mientras caminada alguíen me empujó y casi caí. Gracias a Dios que madi estaba ahi para atraparme.

- Oh lo siento, espero que estes bien, no te ví. Las fans estaban persiguiendome- Rober dijo con su adorable acento británico, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho. Estaba demasiado sorprendida. No podía creer con quien hablaba, vi la cara de un angel

* * *

Lo siento chicas, debo ir a comer, el capítulo está super corto! :(


End file.
